


Lie Low

by Dallamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Again I don't know what to do with the tags, Another one based from a GoSe Episode, But Kim Mingyu best photographer omg, Fluff, Going Seventeen is one of the best things that happened in YouTube and its free, Headcanon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Like why were they awkward really, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonhoon sus, They are both whippped, Why were they awkward though, howoo, what is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallamond/pseuds/Dallamond
Summary: Everyone pointed out how awkward they were. And Carats also noticed when the episode aired. So, what in the hell happened?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Lie Low

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this was supposed to be posted right after that episode omg. But they all look so good and amazing like wow. I'd buy that Going Seventeen magazine if I have a budget TT.  
> ^
> 
> See this was my initial note hahaha! But they already announced the magazine and yeah, I might buy it if I have the budget at that time. They worked hard for the mag and also parts of the proceeds will be donated so yeah. Seventeen best boys!
> 
> Anyways, here yah go. Hope you enjoy this short Soonhoon oneshot. ^^

Carats were quick to point out that Hoshi and Woozi were awkward during the latest episode of GoSe.

Yes, there are times when they are literally beside each other but won't talk. So what happened?

Well, during the past episodes, they were not being subtle about them. Always beside each other and all. As much as most Carats love it, love them, love Soonhoon/Howoo, of course, there are still some that don't. Their management has warned them to keep it low during their next schedules.

They have no problem with how they are during the filming of Going Seventeen because they have trust in the editing but their management also warned them to keep it low even during filming. And so they did. And well it was awkward. Not just to them but to the whole team and also the staff.

They are currently beside each other on the living room couch and scrolling through Twitter after the latest episode was posted on YouTube. And as everyone has expected, Carats pointed out how they were awkward during the filming.

"I told you they'd feel it too," Soonyoung says pouting while scrolling and reading Carats' tweets about the latest episode.

Carats are gushing over how they all look good in the individual shots and also in the unit shots. 

They are also again, proud that Seventeen has taken their self-producing idol image by this Going Seventeen photoshoot for the Going Seventeen Magazine.

But then again, Carats are also sharp in pointing out how the two were not even seen talking to each other or beside each other like in the past episodes. In shorter terms, they were hella awkward.

Jihoon just giggled beside him while also scrolling through his phone. He scooted closer to the other and kissed Soonyoung's shoulder before leaning into him.

"Well, our Carats are very sharp in these kinds of details you know," Jihoon says leaning in Soonyoung's shoulder and mindlessly tapping his thighs with his left hand, "They might find a spoiler here somewhere too if there is."

Soonyoung still pouts at that. He then put his right arm around Jihoon caging him to show something he saw on Twitter.

"Look at these," he says and shows him the tweets he's been reading:

> _'Why did Woozi not fix Hoshi's hair?'_
> 
> _'Did they fight or something?'_
> 
> _'What the hell they are so awkward hahahaha!'_
> 
> _'What is this tension I am feeling...'_
> 
> _'He fixed all of their hair except for Hoshi...'_

Jihoon just giggles at every tweet he reads while Soonyoung continues saying, "See, look at that. They felt it. We were so awkward. I hated it."

Jihoon then turns his head to face Soonyoung and caressed his face. 

"I'm sorry again," he says and kisses Soonyoung's cheeks. The other just pouted more but Jihoon could see how his ears and cheeks turned red when he suddenly kissed him. And so he pecks him another more.

"Yah, do we really have to fight for you to be this sweet and clingy to me?" Soonyoung glares at him trying to be intimidating but Jihoon just finds it cute. 

"What are you being so cute for?" Jihoon giggles and then kisses Soonyoung more which makes the other redder.

"Lee Jihoon!" Soonyoung shouts in between giggles too because Jihoon started attacking his face with kisses. He tries to shield his face but is not really putting much effort into it. Hell, he's savoring how Jihoon is being overly clingy and touchy right now.

Jihoon managed to cage Soonyoung on the sofa holding both of his hands to his chest to stop Soonyoung from shielding away to his kisses. Soonyoung continues to move his face away from Jihoon but he's not really trying to move away? More like he's just really happy and ticklish because of Jihoon's kisses. 

"Jihoon stop - hahaha- omg- hahaha- " Soonyoung says in between laughs but Jihoon is too invested in attacking his boyfriend's face. 

"What? You don't like me kissing you?" he asks then he motions his lips more towards Soonyoung and Soonyoung could just combust then and there because of his boyfriend's cuteness.

"You know what, this is really unfair you know," Soonyoung says while Jihoon still has his lips pointed towards his face, "Everyone thinks I'm the clingy one here when it has always been you Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon shrugs at that and continues showering Soonyoung's face which the other just loves and treasures.

Jihoon has probably kissed all areas of Soonyoung's face and has no intention of stopping but then they had an audience.

Both of them whipped their heads to see who scoffed at them. Jihoon glared at the three others who just came to the living room.

"Go on," Chan says, "It's not like we're not used to it anyway," he says then sat on the floor and clicked another video on Youtube to watch since the latest GoSe episode that was playing earlier finished.

Soonyoung taps Jihoon's chest for the other to move but Jihoon just glared at him.

"He says it's okay," Jihoon says and Soonyoung just gasps at his boyfriend. Jihoon then chuckles but finally got out on top of Soonyoung.

"You both know that Carats are intrigued, confused, and even worried because of this latest episode right?" Minghao says sitting down next to Chan but facing the couple, "I saw a thread that has screenshots of you two beside each other and one when Soonyoung hyung was the one being photographed and you hyung was just staring at him."

Jihoon smiles at that memory. 

Well, how could he not? He remembers how flustered he was when he first saw Soonyoung's outfit for the first shoot.

"He'll melt," Seungcheol teases but he just rolled his eyes.

He also remembers Mingyu asking him if he's not going to fix Soonyoung's hair and he just shook his head. The shoot continued and he was just standing there.

He was just admiring his boyfriend being confident about himself like he should be.

"Carats are going to lose their minds with this," he says softly but enough for Jun to hear him.

"So you're definitely a Carat," Jun snickers beside him, "Because you are so losing your mind right now." he reached to hit Jun's arms but the other just giggled.

"Seriously though, have you talked again?" Jihoon then sighs and shook his head. When he looked at Soonyoung again his heart ached and longed for his boyfriend

When he looked again, Soonyoung was already getting out of the platform and Mingyu has already called on for the next member.

"I know you'd talk it out," Jun says, "I know you always do. And just fyi, some staff have been asking us what's going on between the two of you because you know, you guys are hella awkward right now." Jun taps Jihoon's shoulders and went on with the shoot.

"Hyung..." Mingyu approaches Jihoon and he knows what he's going to ask.

"His hair is just fine," Jihoon says, "And he is perfect already. I don't need anything to style or fix. He's perfect."

Jihoon was pulled back from his memories when he feels Soonyoung nudged his shoulder.

"I told him that but he's just laughing and attacking me," Jihoon chuckles at that but intertwines their fingers.

"I'm sorry," he says with a smile. Though he really is. What happened before the shoot was his fault.

Soonyoung pouted and Jihoon really wanted to kiss off that pout on his lips.

"They say we are sus?" Soonyoung says looking at his phone again.

"Suspicious," Joshua says now sitting on the side couch, "They know something's probably going on that time. Was obvious though, even the staff were asking about you two."

"Well, there was really something wrong at that time but that was shot two months ago and we're okay now," Jihoon says raising their intertwined hands to his lips and kissing Soonyoung's knuckles, "Right?"

Soonyoung smiled and nodded. It was just a simple act but Soonyoung still is flustered whenever Jihoon does it. Something simple to re-assure him that everything will be okay.

"Of course love," Soonyoung says and it was his turn to kiss Jihoon's knuckles.

They stare at each other and soothing their hands with their thumbs as if their distance was not enough to reassure both of them that no one is letting go.

Jihoon then leaned into Soonyoung's shoulder while the other adjusted so they're cuddled comfortably on the couch. 

"I love you," both of them were surprised that they said it at the same. They giggled at that and again fell comfortably in each other's arms.

They did not even hear or see Seungkwan taking their picture and saying,

"One day, I'm going to post all photos I have of the two of you and let Caratland wreak havoc in stan Twitter I don't care."

\---

End ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This was long overdue and I was supposed to post this after that episode hahaha! 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and have a great day ahead/good night Carats! ^^


End file.
